1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displays, and more particularly, to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display (LCD) using the backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An external light source is needed for a conventional thin Film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) to show images since the conventional TFT-LCD panel does not illuminate itself. There are two kinds of light sources in general, that is, backlight light source and reflective light source. Because backlight light source is not affected by the environment, the light source inside the conventional TFT-LCD is mostly the backlight light source.
Two kinds of light sources for the TFT-LCD backlight source are cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) and light emitting diode (LED). Because of the advantages of small in size, short response time, long life span, solidity, high color gamut, various types of packages, etc., LEDs have becomes the mainstream of the market.
Typically, the LED backlight source is divided into edge-lit LED backlight and direct-lit LED backlight.
To enhance resolution of displays, a quantum dot (QD) tube is arranged and fixed on the front of an LED when a backlight source is fabricated. Because of a restriction of machines, it is difficult to bend QD tubes and light guide plates (LGPs). That's why it is impossible to fabricate displays with a size over the jumbo size (i.e., the broad width of 100 inch).